


A One-Night Stand

by granolawitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era, One Night Stands, this is silly but that's the point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/granolawitch/pseuds/granolawitch
Summary: So, what if Remus and Tonks had met at some muggle bar, not really knowing who the other one was and had a one-night stand??? And then awkwardness ensues after they meet again at an Order meeting.I posted this under a different account, but I am moving it here now :)))))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really editing this much, and I can’t write smut to save my life, and this is just a little something my brain thought up like an hour ago so… here we go.

Sitting at the bar with his shoulders hunched over the shot in his hand, Remus thought about how fucking glad he was that Rob, the barman, liked him enough to give him this shot free. Otherwise, Remus wouldn’t have been able to justify drinking a shot of something that burned going down and cost more than 7 knuts. But he was having a pity day. He gave himself at least one per month. It helped to even things out in his head, one day a month for turning into a monster, one day a month to complain to himself about it, and the rest of the month for coming to terms with the fact that he was better off alone. He had Sirius at Grimmauld Place, and the Order to focus on, sure. But Sirius was worse than he was as of late, and the Order could do without him for the night.

So here he was. His favorite little muggle bar in London. He’d become a regular at this one since avoiding most of the wizarding ones. In the muggle parts of London, no one held the stigma of lycanthropy against him. The only thing muggles noticed were some scars and patchy suits and cardigans.

“You gonna drink that shot or just stare at it until it evaporates?” inquired a voice behind him.

Remus swiveled his head over his shoulder to see a remarkable bright young woman, as in a woman with bright pink hair. “What?” he asked.

The woman climbed up onto the stool to the right of his with a smile and a beer in her hand. “Wotcher, I’m Dora.”

“Oh. Uh, Remus.” They shook hands.

“So what bring’s you to this bar on this fine Saturday evening?” Dora asked before taking a sip of her drink.

 _Oh, you know, trying to see if it’s at all possible for a ratty old guy like myself to still get laid because the full moon is in two day’s time and I’m now horny,_ he thought. “Oh, just drowning my sorrows like everyone else, I suppose.”

Remus looked back down at his drink. He hadn’t been laid in ages, really. He was living with his old best friend who also happened to be a framed mass murderer who didn’t take too kindly to strangers at the moment. There hadn’t really been the opportunity to bring anyone home. It wasn’t as if people were banging down his door to sleep with him anyway, but even depressed werewolves need some…companionship, occasionally.

“I hear ya, mate. Work is always crazy, but at least it’s a Friday. Got the day off tomorrow.” Dora replied, somehow lightening his dark comment.

Remus took another look at the woman. She seemed familiar to him somehow, but that could have just been from his previous on-the-house shot. She was quite…beautiful? It wasn’t quite the right word for her. She was cute but still edgy somehow. With bright pink hair that was just brushing the tops of her shoulders, a nose that was crooked, dark eyes, and a smile that was either perpetually crooked or just in the shape of a smirk at the moment.

He heard Dora clear her throat lightly and realizing he had been staring at that tempting mouth for far too long, he looked up into her eyes. _Definitely something familiar_. He thought again.

“I always enjoy blowing off some steam at the end of a long, hard week, myself,” she tried again.

“Me too, well, when I can.”

They lapsed into a brief silence once again, listening to the sounds of decade-old music playing, drinks being passed around, and people chatting around them.

Remus wanted to be bold. To just ask her, “Hey, how about we go back to your place?” To take her soft hand and apparate, or walk as she was probably a muggle, to her flat and finally have sex for the first time in over a year. But he didn’t want to come on too strong. Plus, she was, what, ten years younger than him judging by the looks of things. Why would she want him anyway?

They continued to drink and talk, and things became less awkward as they discussed her annoying coworker who thought he could do her job better than she could and Remus’s roommate who was driving him crazy with his, albeit understandable, mood swings.

Finally, it was dark outside, telling them it was at least after 9 pm and most likely far later, judging by how thinned out the crowd in the bar had become. Remus was just thinking up his excuse for heading home alone when Dora said,

“Hey, how about we go back to my place?” She stopped talking as Remus had begun to cough on his drink, then continued, “I live just around the corner really, a short walk. We could get coffee and chat some more.”

Remus looked at her again. _Well, Moony, say goodnight to the nice lady and head on home now._ But she really was wonderful to look at, and he could just see her pink hair spilling over some equally bring pillow of hers while he laid over her. So, before he could think twice about how he was older and probably poorer than her, about how he hadn’t done this in a while, and about how she made him want to keep talking to her for longer than one night, which was probably off the table he said, “Yeah, sure, sounds great.”

Having paid their tabs and gathered their things, they shuffled out the pub door and began walking in the direction of Dora’s flat. Their banter continued, and it didn’t feel awkward, although he again had to stop himself from staring at her lips. Eventually, they made it to her building and, once inside, began to climb the stairs to the third floor.

Opening the front door to her place, Dora tossed her keys on the entryway table. Remus entered behind her and they shut the door. _Okay, now it’s a bit awkward._ Remus thought to himself as they stood in the tiny hallway just inside her flat just staring at each other.

Remus wanted to say something, but he couldn’t remember what. Should he ask for that coffee she had promised? He wanted to just kiss the lips that had mesmerized him all evening. It was too warm in the little hallway, cramped as they were. And it was in the middle of June, so they didn’t have on all that many layers either. He could feel her breath hitting his chest as they looked into each other’s eyes.

He knew he was overthinking things, but he was out of practice. And he couldn’t exactly tell what was his rational brain and what was his hyper-sexualized werewolf brain. Because currently all he could think about was wanting to walk them both out of the little entryway and take her on the dark blue couch he could see in the living area. _Slow down there, old man. Don’t get ahead of yourself. She probably really does just want to keep talki_ —

His thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly took hold of both sides of his head, sinking her slender fingers through his hair and kissed him. Shocked, he just stood there, eyes wide open. Dora dropped her hands, “Oh… I-I’m sorry, I thought that—”

She was cut off when he pulled the same move she had. He sunk his hands into her pink hair and kissed her. Surprised, she gasped, giving his tongue access to her mouth. He walked her back into the wall, pushing against her.

They both began to pull at one another’s clothes. Throwing things in every direction, not caring where it all landed. Now Dora was pushing against him, walking him further into the living room. They bumped into the couch.

Remus could feel the werewolf’s hormones wanting to take over, he had to stop this before it went further, had to ask first if this is really what she wanted. She nodded and added, “Uh huh, yes, Merlin.” He was just relieved that she was as eager as he was to register the use of a certain famous wizard’s name. “I want you to stay,” she said fervently.

So he did.

 

The soft morning light was peeping through the curtains of Tonks’ small bedroom in her small flat. Something she was used to. Something she wasn’t used to? The weight of a man’s arm wrapped around her waist and his body pressed against her back.

After recovering from the couch, Remus and she had moved to the bedroom, and had, apparently, eventually fallen asleep together, which was something she hadn’t done in…ever.

She heard a groan from behind her as Remus began to wake up alongside her.

After a few minutes of basking in the sliver of sunlight and listening to their breathing, they had to get up.

The morning-after awkwardness was hardly present. Tonks thought to herself how crazy it was that she felt so comfortable with this man she hardly knew.

Still, Remus had to go home, and Tonks had to get ready for the day. Saying goodbye at the door to her flat felt sadder than she had anticipated, but neither was ready to commit to plans. They both agreed to maybe seeing each other at the pub again soon but made no concrete plans. They were both too busy for anything more than that anyway.

They were both too busy for any commitment, or that’s what they told each other anyway.  
And both tried not to dwell on the possibility of missing each other. They had an Order of the Phoenix meeting to prepare for that very night.

 

Upon entering the grim home of her long, lost and apparently not a mass-murdering cousin, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks was surprised to find the house, despite the gloom, was quite warm and inviting once one made it to the kitchen where voices and delicious smells abounded.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my little baby cousin after all these years,” said an overly dramatic voice from the middle of the long kitchen table. Sirius stood and walked around the other Order members in the room to greet Tonks and Mad-Eye, who had been the one to get her to the meeting.

Tonks was pulled into a tight hug. No one but Sirius and her own mother were ever affectionate types and she relished in the chance to embrace the cousin she had thought gone from her life forever.

“About time you joined our ranks, Nymphadora,” Sirius said as he draped an arm around her shoulder.

Tonks’ hair began to turn red as she started to say, “Don’t call me—”

“I know, I know: Don’t call you Nymphadora. I remember, Tonksie.”

After introductions were made to the others gathered around the table, Mrs. Weasley sat her down and offered her some of the stew she had made for the meeting. Happily digging in, Tonks listened to and joined in on some of the chatter around her as they waited for everyone to arrive.

Remus was slowly making his way down the creaky, dark stairs. He was slower and sluggish again, this close to the full moon, but he had to attend the Order meeting. Dumbledore had mentioned at the last meeting that there may be a new recruit this week, and Remus didn’t want to be left out of the loop.

Finally walking into the kitchen, Remus looked around the room, searching for any unfamiliar faces. He didn’t find any. But he did find someone with dark eyes and pink hair laughing with his best friend.

_Oh shit._


	2. The Cupboard in the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Tonks have a nice lil reunion in the cupboard, which everyone knows about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages since I've updated this, but whatevs. Sorry. Life happens. 
> 
> I don't have many specific, concrete plans for this fic as of now. I just want it to be mostly fun since I feel like most of the Remadora stuff is super sad (I mean that's my fave too) and I want a bit of fun for these two. So if you have any prompts for me, feel free to let me know and I'll see if I can work it in or something :)

“Scourgify,” said Kingsley, who had been sitting in the line of fire when Tonks spit out the soup she had just taken a spoonful of. 

Tonks was almost too preoccupied with the fact that Remus Lupin was staring at her from the kitchen doorway to even be embarrassed about accidentally spitting out her soup in surprise. Almost.

There was a moment of silence. Everyone in the room trying to figure out what was going on with Remus and the new girl’s staring contest from across the room. The silence was broken by Sirius barking out an exaggerated laugh as he glanced between the two of them. His laughter only increased when Remus and Tonks began to blush simultaneously. 

Remus broke away from the eye contact first and hung his head. He knew now that Sirius knew that Dora was the one he…hung out with last night. And of course, Sirius had spent a solid twenty minutes that afternoon when Remus had arrived home, nagging him about who he had spent the night with. And Remus had given in to the questions for more details. 

 

“You said your name was Dora,” Lupin whispered once he caught up to her in the hallway after the meeting had concluded. 

Tonks sighed, her escape plan of slipping out quietly for once in her life was clearly foiled. “It is, just only for people I happen to—”

“Have one-night stands with?” Lupin interrupted.

“No—well, yeah, maybe, I don’t know. I’m not really used to the whole one-night stand kind of thing,” she cut herself off when Remus’ eyebrows shot up. “Which is none of your business.” 

He grabbed her hand and led her back into the kitchen to try to avoid the Order members funneling down the hallway. Since the kitchen wasn’t clear yet either, Tonks yanked Remus into the pantry with her. She lit her wand with a forceful “lumos!” and sent the ball of light to float above their heads as they faced each other. 

Taking a deep breath, Remus continued their hushed argument: “I didn’t even know you were a witch!” 

“Well I didn’t know you’re one either!” 

“Well, wizard, actually—”

“You know what I mean, and that’s not the point.” Tonks took a breath. “I don’t do this kind of thing often, okay? And now we’re going to be working together for the Order, which complicates things.” 

“I agree. It was unwise for me to do what I did…with you.” Remus said slowly.

“I mean, I wouldn’t go that far—”

Suddenly the door to the pantry was pulled open. Fred stood there holding a bag of potatoes. Slowly a wicked smile began to grow on his face. 

“Hi, Professor Lupin, Tonks. My mum told me to put these in here.” He said with his wide smile sparkling.

Tonks grabbed the potatoes out of his hands and pulled the door shut, blocking out his face, but not his laughter as he walked away. 

“As I was saying, we need to end this and ensure the other members are not aware of our…” Remus’ voice fizzled out.

“Our night of really great sex? Call it like it is Remus.” Tonks said with an eyeroll. “And if you think they don’t already know, then I’m not sure why they’ve been calling you the smart one.”

He scowled back at her. “It was a mistake, Tonks.”

“Can’t even call me ‘Dora’ anymore, can you? And it wasn’t a mistake.” She took a step forward, closing the space between them.

“You’re the younger cousin of my oldest friend, I can’t do that to Sirius, Tonks.” Remus said, his breath huffing out quickly. 

“That’s almost a decent excuse there, pal. If only your oldest friend hadn’t already laughed his head off when he found out what happened. He didn’t exactly look angry back there, Remus.”

Opening his mouth and closing it again, Remus didn’t have a rebuttal to that. He simply continued looking at her. Her hair was a deeper, but not-quite-red color now. And her face and lips were shiny and pink. His mind flashed back to the night before, of kissing those same plump lips in her darkened bed. 

He swallowed and feared she could feel his nervousness in the small space. The pantry was now starting to smell just like her, like home. Shaking the thought from his head, he spoke again.

“I think it would be best that we remain colleagues for the Order. We have others to protect.”

“Well, Mr. Know-It-All,” he smirked at her weak attempt at an insult, “I think that you are just too afraid to admit to yourself that you still want to snog me as much as I want to snog you right now.” She said it slowly, teasingly as she moved closer. 

Her hands crept to his chest as she gripped his frayed cardigan in the dimly lit pantry. He let his head droop closer to hers and he could smell the sweet butterbeer from dinner on her breath as he stared into her dark eyes. 

“I’ve never been a coward, Dora,” Remus murmured, their lips nearly brushing as he moved his own hands to her waist, stabilizing her against him.

She tried to say, “Why don’t you prove it?” but his lips were already on hers before she could finish her, hopefully, just as suave as his line. 

Hands tightening in his cardigan. Fingertips digging into her waist. Hair falling on his forehead. Her hair turning red for a reason other than anger. Someone moaned and they both gripped harder, seeking closeness in the already small secondary pantry. But the potatoes that Fred had brought them sat forgotten as everything but each other faded away. Tongues mingling slowly, they sank into each other as if it were an old and invigorating habit. Their difference in height was starting to bother Tonks though as she wanted better access to him, and she leaned closer still, pressing her body snugly against his. He held the leg she pushed up his side as they began to lean against one of the shelves. 

The door was yanked open once again just as packages of pasta fell from the shelf Remus bumped upon jerking his head away from Tonks when he heard the door open. 

“Oof,” Tonks said, while Remus tried to catch the falling packages of noodles. 

“Oh! My! I’m sorry to interrupt, dears.” Molly Weasley said, not sounding sorry at all as they could hear Fred’s laughter from down the hall. “I just needed to grab the…” Upon seeing both Remus and Tonks’ scowls, Molly switched gears, “Er, never mind.” She mercifully closed the door on them both. 

Untangled from one another, surrounded by packs of pasta on the floor, Remus and Tonks were both breathing heavily. 

“I shouldn’t have done that.” Remus said.

“Oh, shut it, Lupin. We kissed each other and getting you to make a move is like waiting for the next Nimbus to come out. And you liked it just as much as I did.”

“That’s not the point—”

“Well, I think it’s a pretty damn good one.”  
“I just think it best we remain colleagues. We have missions for the Order and can’t get distracted by…other things. The Order has to be our priority.” It sounded lame to even his own ears.

“That’s still just a shit excuse, and you know it.” She straitened her shirt and smoother her slowly-returning-to-pink hair. “And if you don’t, then you will realize it soon enough.” 

“Dora…”

“Tell me you don’t want me, Remus, and I’ll leave you alone. Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t feel what I feel.” She passionately whispered.

He shook his head. “I can’t. It would be a lie.” 

“I know.” She gave a small smile.

She opened the pantry door and left, her little ball of light that had been hanging above them went with her. On a deep sigh and shake of his head, Remus bent and picked up the pasta packages and placed them back on the shelves. 

Opening the door and stepping into the comparably bright kitchen, he nearly ran into Sirius. 

“Well, well, well, my baby cousin. I didn’t know you had it in you, Moony.” Sirius said with a big smile and waggle of eyebrows.

“Sirius, I swear on Merlin, if you tell anyone—” 

“Oh, relax. I’m sure anyone with eyes has already figured it out anyway.” He laughed at Remus’ sour expression. “And if they hadn’t, I’m sure Molly will clue them in soon enough.” 

On a groan, Remus dragged himself up to his room in the rickety old house. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he inhaled and groaned again. 

He could still smell her on his clothes.


End file.
